What If?
by Sora-sama91
Summary: What if Suzaku and Lelouch never separated, what if they had spent their whole lives together with misunderstood feelings and no idea about the world around them. NO WAR, NO ZERO. simple school fic. Paring: SuzaLulu Fluffy and old personalities


Title: What if?  
Author: Leona Lonehart  
Genera: Romance, Humor  
Summery: what if Suzaku and Lelouch never separated, what if they had spent their whole lives together with misunderstood feelings and no idea what the world around them held.  
Paring: SuzaLulu  
Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, but I do enjoy it.  
A/N: No flames! I hate people who don't read the warnings and hate the story! So here are the  
Warnings: This is super _**Fluffy**_, some _**OOC**_ but it is what they were before Zero was ever created. Zero does not exist, the war is not in this, and they are just normal students with troubling pasts and will not act on those past moments. Now please keep in mind that I made this for entertainment purposes only and it is _MY_ plot. I do not appreciate stealers, but I will allow sharers. Just ask. Also, I have always wanted to read a story of these two where they are still very close friends, and the war never existed, so if you are like me, please enjoy the fluffiness. August is a little too sad for me right now so if some of you who read this want to make a fluffy romantic story of these two please allow me the pleasure of being the first to bask is such sweetness. Now please read the story.

**What if?  
**Chapter 1: _what if I never left you?_

"Suzaku!" A somewhat girly voice yelled excitedly from behind the green eyed student. When said student turned to face the familiar voice, he could not help but smile at his best friend.  
"What are you doing up, Lelouch? You were sick this morning." The green eyes met flawless violet ones; there was worry, amusement, and care in both eyes.  
"You left before I awoke, and thanks to your love and care, the small fever subsided quickly. But what are you doing here?" Lelouch's frown lightened as Suzaku grabbed a white rose. The Rooftop Garden, one of the student body president's crazy ideas, was finally finished thanks to Suzaku's constant visits. Not that Suzaku cared much about the actual garden, he just cared for the smile it lit up in the vice president's face.  
The smile was always free…especially for flowers, seeing as his little sister had explained the meaning of many of these flours that now inhabited the Ashford Academe's roof.  
"Much to the excitement of the president, yes, the famous Ashford Rooftop Garden is finished. But really Lelouch how is your fever?" Suzaku's smile never faded, but the worry showed in his face. "Your body was never the strongest." Those violet eyes narrowed and a frown took its place on the pale face.  
"You don't have to point out the fact that my body stamina is weaker than yours Suzaku!" No one would miss the annoyed tone in the pale boy's voice, though he didn't even try to hide it, knowing full well that his best friend would feel guilty and apologize. That was just the way Suzaku was, caring and kind to _everyone_.

Just as expected the apology did come. "Sorry, but I'm just being careful. Every time you get sick, it worsens till you are bedridden for about a month." Putting the flour in the flour pot full of red roses, which Lelouch did know the meaning of, Suzaku stood and walked to Lelouch. As he walked closer, Suzaku saw the slight flush on those pale cheeks. _I knew it, he is still sick._ Suzaku thought. Not that he ever doubted his mind, seeing as he always kept a close eye on his friend. But he knew Lelouch; he knew that the proud, parentless boy would not admit he was weak, or hurt. So it was solely up to him to take care of this stubborn used-to-be prince.

Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's hand, not caring for the protest the other tried to usher, and dragged him, quite literately, back to his home. Thanks to Milly, the student body pres, Lelouch and Suzaku, both parentless, lived in the Ashford campus with Lelouch's blind and crippled sister Nannally and a house keeper slash guardian Sayoko. And though there are many rooms that are perfectly useful, Suzaku and Lelouch slept in one together. Of course, they had done this since they were children, so they had seen nothing wrong. In fact they enjoy the comfort of the others mere presence in the room, and when one is missing, the other is unable to get any kind of rest; this had been true since childhood, not even Nannally could get Lelouch to sleep when Suzaku was not with them. But now they were in their junior year at the academy and Milly well be graduating soon…if she stops skipping classes, though everyone believed she would skip anyways to graduate with her friends.  
Area 11 is still in Britanian control but for high school students this news was not worth hearing, they would join the adult society when it was absolutely necessary. Life was hard enough keeping up with the pres' crazy antics.

Once at their bed room Suzaku pushed Lelouch gently onto the king sized bed they shared. The other just pouted, knowing from experience that any protest would be ignored and thrown to the wind. The stronger of the two will always be Suzaku and Lelouch could not win, more so when the tanned one was determined, and right then Suzaku Kururugi was more than determined to get the pale prince to give in and rest.  
"Come on Lelouch, rest. I know the fever is getting worse just by looking at your face. You can't hide anything from me." The brunet smiled, throwing some comfortable clothes to the flushed teen. Lelouch stayed silent as he undid the buttons of his school uniform. Even though it was Friday he had afternoon classes, so he had put it on before going to find his roommate.  
"Stay here, I'll bring you something to eat, and don't you even think about going to class with that fever." The warning tone was betrayed by the smile on Suzaku's face. He sort of enjoyed taking care of Lelouch. Every time the pale completion had a slight pink cover it, Suzaku would go into a very protective mood, and allowed no one but himself to care for the abandoned prince.  
Not that anyone ever dared try… Shirley had once tried, and dearly regretted it, as it was the first time Suzaku ever snarled at someone.

It was common knowledge to the entire academy that Suzaku and Lelouch's feeling toward each other were more than mere childhood friends, though it was not as obvious for the two in question. They thought the feeling they felt was simply…normal. They had believed that this _love _they harbored for the other was just in reaction of the normal childhood friendship, but it wasn't. The _love_ was that of lovers who are willing to go to any lengths to protect the other, the love of a couple who have many things ahead of them. They have a close relationship, but they do not see it. For many years they have not seen it.  
Now, however, Milly was going to change it. She had a plan to change the innocent point of view both Suzaku and Lelouch possessed, and she was not going to give up until the two males understood this profound and pure feeling. The first part of her plan had been the garden, which included Nannally telling Lelouch, what each little treasure meant, and with that garden finally being completed, the plan could proceed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok now that you read, comment it doesn't take too long, and i love the people who care enough to show a little kindness to those of us who have to get our ideas down and post them. Chapter 2 will involve the following:  
Milly's plan  
Sick Lelouch  
A white/Silver looking rose  
and Arthur...my favorit cat.

also sorry it is short but i will try to make the next chapter longer.


End file.
